List of minor demons
This is a list of demons, demonic spirits and similar malevolent entities that have appeared in just one story (even if that story is spread over more than one issue). They have been collected in alphabetical order by surname (where applicable). More prominent demons receive their own wiki page and can be found in the 'Demons' category (see the link at the bottom of this page). 'Deceased' denotes that the creature was killed in its last appearance - as demons are incredibly hard to stamp out altogether it doesn't necessarily mean that it will never return. Agilieth At Rosacarnis' table he claimed to be Nergal's brother and tried to intimidate Consatntine against Rosacarnis' will and she ripped him apart for not following the rules. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 196 Alu Effectively a doorman for Julian's home, Alu is one of the 64,001 devils of Babylonia and counts Nergal as his brother - though presumably in a figurative, rather than literal, sense as Nergal's family was shown in Hellblazer issue 209. He remains in a 'dark place' until someone approaches Julian's home with evil intent - at which point he manifests and either turns them away or kills them. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 256. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 257 Beroul Deceased Beroul was a demon in a body made of cancer tissue who planned to quite literally create Hell on Earth, starting with Los Angeles. Holding Tricia Chandler's life at stake, Beroul forced John to destroy his competition. But John managed to turn the tables with the help of the Aztec god Mictlantecuhtli. Only appearance: All His Engines The Bird Deceased The Bird was a half-avian half-mammalian demon that Gemma and Tamsin summoned in order to kill Constantine. Although only a low-ranking demon, it became a formidable enemy when it fought an unfocused John who was dealing with shock of his niece betraying him. It almost killed Constantine before Epiphany arrived and killed it with her own magic. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 279. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 281. Blathoxi Blathoxi is the lord of flatulence in Hell and a major player on the soul-trading market. His minions were making a killing - literally - in 1980s London until John Constantine was able to bluff his way into collapsing the market. An unnamed demon resembling Blathoxi appears in Hellblazer issue 198 and 199. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue three Rodney Bubos-Ganglia Rodney, along with his partner Bella Donna, were traders on the soul market in the 1980s, working for Blathoxi. They were taken to Hell in the worst way by their boss when John Constantine crashed the market. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue three Colonel George Burke thumb|Colonel Burke, in demon form Deceased Colonel Burke was a 19th century military coward who fled The Indian Rebellion of 1857. Drunken and disgraced, he subsequently raped and murdered a young Indian girl. As punishment a Mumbai magician, The Sadhu, sent him into a dark, Hellish realm for eternity. But Burke grew stronger there and eventually transformed into a demon. Burke was later freed by film director Vikram Dhawan and compelled to do his bidding until Burke killed him. John Constantine, Epiphany Greaves and the (apparently immortal) Sadhu were able to destroy Burke by confronting him with his own cowardice. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 261. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 264 Calibraxis The Lord of the Blades, Calibraxis is a demon obsessed with cutting human flesh. His role in Hell is to cut up souls and feed them to The First of the Fallen, but sometimes he is summoned into the body of a human. The first time this happened Calibraxis and his vessel became known as Jack the Ripper. The second time he was accidentally summoned into the body of a member of the royal family until Constantine was able to stop him. Before he became a demon, Calibraxis was a child in Atlantis - albeit one trained, for reasons unknown, to keep a person alive through agonising pain. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 52. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 55 The Crone The Crone is a seer in Hell whose services were bought by Buer in exchange for the soul of a newborn baby, which she attempts to suckle at her poisonous breasts. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 92 Bella Donna Bella, along with his partner Rodney Bubos-Ganglia, were traders on the soul market in the 1980s, working for Blathoxi. They were taken to Hell in the worst way by their boss when John Constantine crashed the market. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue three Druoth Druoth is Nergal's loyal manservant. After Nergal was 'killed' by The First of the Fallen and cast out from his lands by his daughter, Rosacarnis, Druoth secretly kept Nergal appraised of what his family were up to. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 208. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 212 Eryme Deceased Eryme was a demon who cared for Rosacarnis when she was a child. Worried that his daughter might be going soft, Nergal made Rosa stab Eryme to death. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 209 Fuckpig After gangland psychopath Harry Cooper lost his son in a car accident, his brother Norman Cooper asked John Constantine to bring him back to life. Knowing that such a thing was impossible by magic alone, Constantine and his friends summoned the demon Fuckpig, the embodiment of rape, and bound it in the boy's body. But over time the seals wore away and John lost control of the demon. Still in the body of the boy it hatched a plan to impregnate the now-senile Harry with a demon child to bring about a new anti-Christ. Constantine and Chas managed to foil the demon's plans and send it back to Hell. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 130. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 133 Galde Deceased Galde was a food taster for Sterocax. He was killed by Rosacarnis's men after she rendered Sterocax unconscious. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 209 Gloria Deceased Gloria was a succubus who fled Hell after cheating on The First of the Fallen. She headed to England, where she set herself up as the celebrity wife to a young footballer. She made a great effort to adapt to human life (even seeing a therapist about her compulsion to murder small animals) until Nergal arrived and commanded her to sleep with John Constantine in order to sway him away from Epiphany Greaves and thus wedded bliss. Gloria, fearing that her comfortable life would be destroyed, tried and failed. She then refused to do John any further harm so Nergal gutted her. John later found her and performed a mercy killing. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 271. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 273 The Goat Deceased In 1945 - and in real life, no less - a man named Billy Sianis was kicked out of a baseball game for bringing his pet goat along. He supposedly cursed the Chicago Cubs, saying they wouldn't win another game. The curse was subsequently lifted by the man and, later, his nephew. In Hellblazer the curse was still in effect until, one winter, a group of fans paid John Constantine to lift it. He did this by binding a demonic force into the body of a goat. The goat mutated into a giant bipedal monster that Constantine battled. Eventually it was killed; its body was eaten raw by the fans, lifting the curse. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 250 Havoc Resembling a skinned human with horns, Havoc is the demonic representation of chaos and violence everywhere and takes a particular interest in causing riots at football grounds. Constantine only met him once but convinced him to take the life of a single thug rather than allow the stadium to descend into violence. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 101 The Lukhavim A type of demon rather than an individual, Although Gary Lester mistaken them as not demons, it is revealed the Lukhavim are demons made out of dead souls. Since most demons started off as human souls it's unclear what this means. However, it's possible that they were made into demons against their will, or that one Lukhavim is made out of several souls. Either way, they are designed to be vicious and implacable. They can possess humans and also draw human souls out of their bodies. But like other demons they too have their demon weaknesses that John used against them. A single Lukhavim made a brief cameo in Hellblazer issue 196. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 181 Mnemoth Deceased Mnemoth was an African hunger spirit accidentally unleashed on New York by Gary Lester. It possesses people and then makes them hunger for what they desire most in the world. They will try to consume the objects of their desire while their bodies waste away. John managed to trap it inside Gary's body; it consumed him and then itself. First appearance: Hellblazer issue one. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue two The Praexis Praexis demons are carrion that feast on the souls of the suddenly dead and thus congregate on massacres, mass suicides and the like. They are impulsive and venal and can be distracted with food and pornography. They take human form and can be killed with a specially prepared dagger . First appearance: Hellblazer issue 217. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 228 Sterocax thumb|Sterocax Deceased Nergal's brother, Sterocax, turned up to claim Nergal's land the moment he heard that The First of the Fallen had killed him. As he wore the body of 'The Duke of Lethe', which could not be pierced by anything short of a human soul, Rosacarnis, Nergal's daughter, tricked him into consuming a poison during a banquet. This put him into a coma in which he stayed for decades. Eventually Nergal, rejuvinated, returned and cut into the unconscious demon's hide with a human soul and inhabited his body. Nergal was destroyed again, with Sterocax's body, by The First of the Fallen. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 208. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 212 Triskele Referred to as the Wyrm Queen of Succubae who commands all of the Succubus in Hell. She is infamous for killing hundreds of seraphim and the slayer of the Archangel Dariel, whose face she tore off and wore as her own. Her appearance is a skeletal snake topped with Dariel's beautiful angelic face. In issue 61, The First of the Fallen threatened her to find where Ellie is, removing her face and exposing her ugly, demonic face. At the end of the storyline, she failed the task given to her by The First and was ultimately punished by having her head spiked on the Carrion Keep. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 56. Ullerscarn After Domine Fredericks' attack on The Tate Club, which resulted in the death of its owner, Packer, Clarice and Albert sent Ullerscarn after him. The demon was bound to Packer's body, which would cause it to decay as Packer did, and told that it would be freed if Domine was killed. Ullerscarn succeeded in killing a number of Fredericks' men before Joshua Wright shot Packer's body to pieces, sending the demon back to Hell. Ullerscarn later turned up to an auction for John Constantine's soul, but left empty-handed. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 178. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 199 Yatapmee Yatapmee was an agent of Steve Evans, sent to spread the Empathy Virus. She succeeded in signing up Chris Cole, who went to John Constantine for help. Constantine reversed the spell, pushing it back on Yatapmee, whose demonic form was revealed. It's not known whether this killed her or what happened to her afterwards. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 216 Category:Demons